nervefandomcom-20200214-history
Vee
Venus 'Vee' Delmonico is the narrator and main protagonist in the book, and subsequent film adaptation, Nerve; fed up with living life on the sidelines, she decides to join the popular online game NERVE. Biography |-|Book= Several months before the story begins, Vee accidentally fell asleep in the garage while her car was still running. Her parents freaked out, thinking this was an attempted suicide and lost their trust in her. Vee is a junior outshone by her best friend, and after seeing her best friend Syd mack on her new crush she is more than a little mad and wanting to prove herself. She does a dare for a game online called Nerve that offers prizes after each dare. |-|Film= Vee lives alone with her mom in Staten Island, her older brother died two year prior sometime shortly after his high school graduation. She is a senior at Vanderbilt High School in Staten Island. When pressured by friends to join the popular online game NERVE, Vee decides to sign up for just one dare in what seems like harmless fun. But as she finds herself caught up in the thrill of the adrenaline-fueled competition partnered with a mysterious stranger, the game begins to take a sinister turn with increasingly dangerous acts, leading her into a high stakes finale that will determine her entire future. Personality |-|Book= Vee loves fashion and works on costumes behind the stage for her school’s theater productions. |-|Film= Vee is a talented photographer who has been accepted into her dream school but is having trouble telling her mom. Her friends describe her as the shy, smart and quirky girl who loves photography and the arts. Vee was raised by her single, overprotective mother, Nancy, who is a nurse. Vee had an older brother, Mike, who passed away in his first year of college when a drunk driver hit him. See may not seem like the life of the party and is known to stay in her comfort zone. But if you giver her the chance, you may see an unexpected spiny and driven side of her. Appearance Vee describes herself look as 'vintage-meets-budget-conscious.' Relationships |-|Ian= |-|Tommy= |-|Sydney= |-|Liv= |-|Eulie= |-|Wes= |-|Ty= |-|Matthew= |-|Jack= |-|JP= In the film, Vee had a crush on JP and would often stalk his social media profiles. She managed to spend some time with him in her position as school photographer, and consequently she attended many football games where she took more photos of him than the rest of the team. Trivia *In the book her birthday is December 24th. **In the film it is indicated that her birthday is in July. *According to her Facebook profile, she likes: Wu-Tang, N.W.A Music, Little Dragon, Wu-Tang Clan Gallery Still_1.jpg Vee.gif Still_2.jpg Still_5.jpg Still_8.jpg Nerve.gif Still_11.jpg Still_15.jpg Still_18.jpg Still_19.jpg Still_20.jpg Still_21.jpg Still_22.jpg Still_26.jpg Still_27.jpg Leave The Store 1.gif Leave The Store 2.gif Leave The Store 3.gif Leave The Store 4.gif Leave The Store 5.gif Leave The Store 6.gif Leave The Store 7.gif Leave The Store 8.gif Leave The Store 9.gif Leave The Store 10.gif Still_29.jpg Still_31.jpg Still_32.jpg Still_33.jpg Still_34.jpg Still_35.jpg Still_36.jpg Still_38.jpg Still_40.jpg Still_42.jpg Still_43.jpg Still_44.jpg Still_45.jpg Still_48.jpg Still_49.jpg Still_51.jpg Still_67.jpg Still_68.jpg Still_72.jpg Still_74.jpg Still_75.jpg Still_76.jpg Still_85.jpg Still_87.jpg Still_88.jpg Still_90.jpg NERVE_Final_1.gif NERVE_Final_3.gif Still_94.jpg Still_95.jpg Still_96.jpg Still_97.jpg Still_98.jpg Category:Book Category:Film Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Prisoners